


dealer

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [67]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Character Study, Despair, Happy Birthday Tengan Kazuo, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Kudos: 1





	dealer

He deals in hope, they say. 

The chairman of the future foundation. Bastion of hope.

What a goddamn joke. 

He hasn't felt truly hopeful in a long time.

Not that he'd want to.

If he - if _anyone_ felt hopeful in this damned wasteland, then he'd have to have serious words with them. 

Hope doesn't exist anymore.

Hasn't for a long time.

His gaze flits to Mitarai, leaning against the balcony, gaze pinned on the horizon. The boy of hope.

He wants to lose his mind.

He wants to be swept away by the rising waves of hope once again, just as he was back when Hope's Peak was first built.

He wants to feel hope again.

Kazuo Tengan takes a deep drag of his cigarette and snuffs it out on the railing, digging the top into the metal.

Hope is dead. 


End file.
